


Cozy Nights

by neilan17



Category: mcyt
Genre: Bad just wants comfort, Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stressed Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilan17/pseuds/neilan17
Summary: Zak and Darryl have been dating for years now, and naturally they live together.They always fall asleep in each other's arms, cozy and warm, but this one night Darryl wasn't feeling his best and he needed comfort.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Cozy Nights

Zak and Darryl have been dating for years, naturally they moved in together. 

Today was one of their movie nights, where they both pick a movie they find interesting, grab their favourite snacks and cuddle under a cozy blanket.  
They had both picked cheesy Rom-Com from Netflix that seemed good to watch, you can't really go wrong with a Rom-Com.

Darryl had his arm over Zak's shoulder and Zak pressed up beside his boyfriend, with a grey woollen blanket over their laps. Zak was sipping on a coke (with a red straw to match) and Darryl was eating a small pasty they had bought the day before.

Normally movie nights were amazing, but something seemed off. The two boys would always commentate on the movie and laugh at any obnoxious movie clichés being shown on the big screen, but this time they didn't chat much.  
Zak noticed how quiet Darryl was thought the movie. He only nibbled on his pasty slightly before putting it down on a plate on the coffee table.

Darryl shuffled a bit then he took his arm away from Zak and stood up. Zak looked at Darryl with confusion in his eyes.  
''Are you okay? The movie isn't done yet.'' Zak said putting his knees up to his chest, resting his cheek on them.

''I'm gonna head off to bed a bit earlier than usual, I hope that's okay?,'' Darryl smiled softly, then he gave Zak a small kiss on the forehead. ''I'm feeling a but tired today.''  
Zak just nodded and leaned back into the couch.  
As Darryl walked out the living room Zak said a quiet ''Goodnight.'' But Darryl didn't seem to hear him.

Zak sighed and he looked back at the TV, sipping his coke. 

Once the movie finished, Zak thought he should clean up this time, after all Darryl was more tired than usual, he wanted to help his boyfriend out a little.  
He picked up Darryl's plate and his own cup, and put them on the kitchen counter.  
Zak neatly put the pasty in a small plastic bag and put it in the cupboard, he didn't want it getting all mushy and soggy for tomorrow.

After Zak threw out some sweet wrappers into the bin and then he turned off the TV. He flicked the light switch off and headed back into his and Darryl's room.  
Zak opened the door slowly, trying not to make noise and wake up Darryl, but he heard something. It sounded like, sniffling?

Was Darryl crying?

Zak walked up to the bed and looked at Darryl, he was crying! But he was still asleep. Zak debated either or not wake up Darryl, he was tried and needed sleep, but what if he was having a nightmare?  
He looked at the bedside table for a moment before noticing a box of sleeping pills beside a half drunk glass of water, he never seen Darryl use those before.

Zak decided to wake him up and gently press his hand onto Darryl's shoulder. He shook him slowly and whispered his name. Darryl opened his eyes and he looked up at Zak, his eyes still wet from crying, but also glazed over with sleep.

''Z-Zak?'' Darryl said softly, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and he felt his tears. Normally Darryl would look surprised and apologize for crying, but this time he didn't, he knew he was crying.  
Zak sat down on the bed beside Darryl and he hugged his arm, looking at Darryl's face.

''What's wrong? Why are you crying?'' Zak asked. Darryl sat there for a moment, before more tears spilled out of his eyes. He sniffled more and he rubbed the tears away, apologizing quietly.  
''It's nothing serious, really, just my mind playing a few tricks on me.'' He said with a sad chuckle.

''What kind of tricks?'' Zak knew Darryl was a very anxious person, he dealt with his small breakdowns before. They always started when Darryl was stressed about something or something was severely bothering him.

Darryl paused, he thought, then he opened his mouth and started to explain.  
''Clay has been talking to me, well he normally does but, this time he was being a bit strict with how he wants to record and that I wasn't putting much effort in, I know it was his video but he could have saved me some slack.'' Darryl said, then he quickly stopped, ''No no, I shouldn't speak so badly of him..''

Zak stayed silent, he waited for Darryl to continue.

''Well, he also got in a fight with George, and the both of them have been saying very rude things about each other to me, and you know how I get when people argue.'' Darryl said as he moved a bit closer to Zak. 

''Oh honey, I'm sorry that they're being such jerks,'' Zak said.

''Oh no they're not jerks, Zak.'' Darryl said looking over at the shorter boy.  
''They just, are stubborn. They don't want to solve the problem themselves and they expect me to do it.'' Darryl sniffled.

Zak hummed, ''Yeah you could call it that too,'' 

Darryl rolled his eyes.

''Well, is that the only thing bothering you right now?'' Zak asked, and Darryl nodded.

''If it's bothering you this much you should just tell them, we're all adults after all, they shouldn't avoid the problem like some middle-schoolers.''  
''If that doesn't work, which I doubt it will, then just ignore them.''

''I can't just do that!'' Darryl said, Zak just scoffed, but then he smiled a little.

''Of course you wouldn't you're too perfect to be that mean.'' Zak said softly.

Darryl smiled, and he laid back down, snuggling under the bed sheet. Zak also got under the covers and he reached for Darryl's hand.

''I can't stand seeing you upset, and you know that. If those two don't cool down I swear I'll make them. With words or fists!'' Zak said proudly.  
Darryl laughed quietly, his voice 

''That's a bit violent, don't you think?'' 

''Nah, not if it's for you.'' Zak said as he turned to his side, and closed his eyes.

Darryl pulled Zak closer to his chest and he sighed, putting his nose on the crook of Zak's shoulder.

''What would I do without you? Hm?'' Darryl said as he started to doze off.

Zak smiled and cuddled closer to his boyfriend; but before sleep could take over his head, he needed to ask something.

''Darryl?''

Darryl hummed softy.

''I seen a box of sleeping pills on the table, I didn't know you used them.''

''Oh, those? I used to take those a lot before I met you, I couldn't fall asleep while stressed.'' Darryl replied calmly.

''Right..'' Zak said, then paused.

''So I make you fall asleep easier?''

''Mhm..'' Darryl hummed sleepily.

''Heh, that's sweet.'' Zak smiled. ''Darryl, I love you.''

''I love you too, Zak. Now come on, let's sleep.'' Darryl said

''Of course.'' Zak pulled the bed sheet a bit closer to his and Darryl's ear, and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this :)
> 
> Some of you may have already read this, I posted it on Wattpad originally, but I will be moving to AO3 as for now.  
> This is also probably my last ever MCYT work, I'm trying to distance myself from the community, so sorry if you came for Skephalo :(
> 
> Anyways, that's it for now <3


End file.
